


What if she knows?

by Lycka



Series: I'm going to hell and I don't care [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Tough times are coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 22:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18199853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: He can't get it out of his mind.What if Temari knew their secret?





	What if she knows?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmchan/gifts).



> So, I needed a time off Time to heal, because it's a complicated and heavy story to write. So instead, I wrote another story complicated and heavy. My logic will never cease to amaze me.
> 
> Hope you will Enjoy :)

Kankuro was circling his brother's waist with his arms, lifting him up to make him reach the book he was looking all the morning for. The brunet knew that Gaara just wanted him to be by his side. It would have been much more practical to just climb the ladder, but Gaara wanted to feel his presence. They had been so busy lately, they were practically never seeing each other except in the corridor or a few minutes in Gaara's office. Just a few minutes to kiss and most of the time, they couldn't even do it as someone often appeared.

Gaarra's scent was everywhere and Kankuro smiled. He was stroking Gaara's stomach through the fabric of his clothes. It was so good to be able to do these little things. It was so good to be finally able to be that close to Gaara. He couldn't help but kiss Gaara's neck softly, sighing in satisfaction. He knew Gaara was smiling a bit. He could always tell.

"You can put me down now." Gaara said and Kankuro was happy to oblige. His brother was light, but not light enough to not tire his arms.

Gaara grabbed Kankuro's shirt and drew him closer to press his lips against Kankuro's who put his hand in Gaara's spiky hair. The Kazekage had cut his hair and he liked it a lot. The redhead looked younger and less strict like this. And very sexy. Smocking hot. Very desirable. And he was very sexually frustrated.

He pinned Gaara against the books and smiled against his lips when he heard his little brother groan in need. It was becoming hot very fast, their hands all over each other already. Maybe Kankuro could convince Gaara to leave the office early, today. Like this, they would eat and bath together and then they would make love in their bedroom as he had dreamed of for the last three weeks.

Gaara's fingers were now running on his skin and teased his nipples and he pulled away from his lips.

"I really want you Gaara, but we're in the library." Kankuro smiled, pushing Gaara's hand away slowly.

"And?" Gaara asked, not bothered by this fact a bit.

"Anybody can come. Like Temari for example. Speaking of her, don't you think she's strange lately?" Kankuro asked him worryingly.

Their big sister always seemed to probe them for a while now. She gave them strange looks, sighed as she stared into space and sometimes mumbled to herself something like "I don't know what to do". She wasn't as perky as before and Kankuro was worried about her. Maybe she was having some problems with Shikamaru? Or she was very sick?

"No. She's okay." Gaara put his hand back on Kankuro's torso. He wanted to go under his shirt, but damn, Kankuro's outfit was a pain for that.

"But – " Kankuro tried to protest but Gaara put his hand on his mouth, preventing him to speak.

"Kankuro, I really don't want to think about Temari right now." Gaara said with a certain need in his flat tone.

The Kazekage was going crazy. The lack of sex and the lack of Kankuro as a whole was too much. He needed to kiss him, to taste him, to fuck him. Gaara needed him so much he was trembling a little. He took Kankuro's hand and put it on his erection as his big brother didn't seem to understand how much he wanted him.

Kankuro captured his lips again before kissing his way to his neck. He then moved to Gaara's ear and licked his earlobe and Gaara sighed in satisfaction.

"I truly want you Gaara..." Kankuro whispered in his ears and the redhead was now so hard he had the impression he was going to come just with his brother's words. "I want you naked, I want you on your hands and knees." Kankuro's mouth got back on Gaara' lips and kissed him passionately. "But now, we need to finish our work."

Gaara was ready to murder him, he knew that? He could feel some sand around him, but he wasn't going to surrender that easily. Gaara tried to slide a hand in his pants, but Kankuro pushed it away and chuckled.

"You want me that much?" Kankuro asked teasingly.

"Kankuro, I wasn't able to touch you for the last three weeks. We don't live together so I didn't even get to see your face when I woke up in the morning. More than wanting you, I miss you."

Kankuro's eyes were wide open in shock. Gaara really must be on the edge to be that straightforward about his emotions with him. Not that Kankuro didn't like it, he was addicted to it to be honest.

"What about we finish everything we have to do quickly and go home early today? What do you think about it?" Kankuro asked and he couldn't hide the desire in his voice. He really needed to feel Gaara against him, all naked. Eating and bathing will wait.

"I think that you're not the idiot Temari likes to say you are." Gaara smiled and kissed him softly at first. Then his tongue came to meet Kankuro's and the kiss was anything but chaste. "Come to me when you've finished."

And like that, Kankuro was alone in the library, his erection hurting him.

*'*

Kankuro was humming happily on his way to Gaara's office. His day was over. He had finished everything he had to do. His mind was full of sexual fantasies. Finally, they were going to be able to have some time together.

"Gaara, I'm... Temari?" Kankuro almost bumped into her as he opened the door.

She was staying behind it, lost in her thoughts. "Oh, Kankuro... I was searching for Gaara too. He's not here."

"Yeah, I can see that. Seriously, do you think he likes to hide? He is never there. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask him something, but it can wait. I will see you around, then!" Temari forced a cheerful smile and rushed to the door of Gaara's office.

"Temari, wait! Are you alright?" Kankuro asked her. She was really strange and he couldn't help but being very concerned.

"Yes, why?" Temari wasn't even looking at him.

"Lately you seem off." Kankuro's voice was concerned.

She gave him a tired look. "It's just... I have a lot in my mind."  _Because you're fucking Gaara._ _You_ _r_ _little brother._

"Are you and Shikamaru good? Do I need to kick his ass?" Kankuro asked, cracking his joints, trying to be impressive.

Temari couldn't help but smile. "No. Well, it's not easy, him in Konoha, me here. I even had to work when he has the time to be in Suna. Believe me, I want to go home now and go to bed and..." A cough interrupted her and Kankuro was giving her a disgusting look. "Please don't be so shy. Well, anyway, we're fine."

"Sure? Are you sick, then?" Kankuro really seemed worried.

"No, you moron." She laughed and for a second, she had forgotten why she was that tormented. "So... How is it going with your boyfriend?" She asked, scratching her arm as always when she was nervous.

"My boy... Oh, well, everything is fine. We didn't see each other in a while, though. But I'm really happy." Kankuro's smile was so pure, Temari's hurt squeezed in pain.

"How come you didn't see each other?" She knew she didn't want to get to involve in this, but she needed to know. She needed to hear how things were between her brothers.

"Well... You know, he is working as an Anbu, it's always complicated. But we're seeing each other today, so it's okay!" Kankuro felt a rush of happiness in his body just at the thought.

"Can I come with you and see him?" She tried to ask it as innocently as she could, but her heart was beating like crazy.

"Err... He still didn't come out, so... I don't think it's a good idea." Kankuro scratched the back of his head, nervously.

"Well, you can say to him I'm the best sister ever." Temari tried to smile, but it felt off.

"Oh, he already knows that!" Kankuro replied quickly. "I talk about you a lot." He added when he realized what he had said.

 _Well, at least I know now that Gaara thinks I'm the best sister ever._  "You have a sister complex."

"I have all the complex if I listen to you. I'm glad you're okay, sis. I was really worried." Kankuro said.

"You're stupid, you know that?" Temari smiled, smacking his head gently.

"Hey, that's mean! I was being a good brother here!" The brunet whined.

"It's so rare, I was shocked!" She laughed, a real laugh this time.

"You..."

They fought like children for a while, before Kankuro reminded that he was looking for his lover. "Do you have any ideas where Gaara could be?"

"Maybe with the clan." She answered after a few seconds of reflexion. "I saw one of them following him earlier today. I'm sure it's about this marriage thing again. If it's the case, I think it will be over soon, you know him."

"Yeah, I do..." Kankuro sighed, looking a bit worried. "Well, I'm going to wait for him here."

"Okay..." Once again, she had this weird look on her face. "Weren't you suppose to meet your boyfriend?"

"Not before a couple of hours." Kankuro said casually.

"Anyway, I'm heading home. Shika is waiting for me and I don't want to make him wait too long. I was with our new recruits all day, I need a bath."

"Say hi to Shikamaru for me, sis."

"Yeah, yeah." She started to walk away, but she stopped. "Kankuro!"

"Hm?"

"... Nothing." and off she was, still having a heavy weight on her shoulder.

*'*

"Are you sure you okay?" Shikamaru asked Temari after her thousandth sighed. "And don't lie. I know there is something. And it's troublesome." He added.

They couldn't see each other as much as they wanted, he didn't want their time to be awkward. Especially when they were in bed and all he could think about was getting her naked.

"I don't know." She replied honestly, turning her head to face Shikamaru.

"Is it about your brothers?" He knew that if something was wrong, it was about them. She loved them so much, more than she will ever love anybody else. Sometimes it made him wondered if he was going to have a place in all this.

"Yes."

"Want to share?"

"No." she closed her eyes and sighed again. She couldn't just tell him that Kankuro and Gaara were … Were what? Fucking? Dating? In love?

She slid against Shikamaru. "Hold me, please."

Shikamaru frowned. She wasn't herself. Seeking affection like that was really not something he was used to. Anyway, he took her in his arms, saying nothing else. How troublesome was it?

Temari couldn't stand being like this. She couldn't let herself go on like this. It was too tiring.

She had to face them.

*'*

"I swear Gaara, she was still weird!" Kankuro said, lying underneath Gaara.

"Really, Kankuro... Still talking about it when we're like this?" Gaara's voice was almost annoyed.

He had pinned his older brother on the mattress, almost undressed him entirely and Kankuro was still talking about their sister. Gaara truly didn't want to think about Temari right now. Not when he was about to make love with his brother. If he was still in the mood.

"Sorry, Gaara... It just... It bothers me. What if...?" Kankuro's voice died without finishing the sentence.

"What if what?" Gaara asked, sitting on Kankuro's lap.

"What if she knows?" Kankuro finally answered, a bit stressed.

Gaara's expression was blank, but his heart skipped a beat. It was something he didn't want to think about. He wanted to pretend that it could never be happening. He wanted to live in his fantasy world where their love for each other would never be a problem.

He didn't want to think about it.

He leaned to Kankuro's mouth and kissed him softly, tenderly. All they needed was to stop thinking about this. And what better method than sex?

When Kankuro finally started to lose himself in the kiss, Gaara spread his legs and settled between them. The moans escaping Kankuro's mouth made him lose bit by bit his mind. All he wanted now was to take him and make him forget about everything else.

One of his hands brushed Kankuro's ribs, making him shiver. Kankuro always liked being touched here and Gaara always loved to feel it under his fingers. His other hand had found his way to Kankuro's erect cock, stroking it slowly, making his brother shiver in need.

The brunet sighed in satisfaction, gripping the sheets tightly. When something cold poked his entrance, he closed his eyes and bit his lips. It had been a while since they had done it like this. Not that he didn't like it or anything. He had to admit it felt better this way, for him. Being completely hopeless in Gaara's arms, letting him sink inside him.

It felt so good when the fingers inside him touched his prostate, his back ached. He wanted more than that. He wanted to be filled, to feel Gaara completely.

"Gaara, enough..." Kankuro whispered, pushing Gaara's fingers away and placing the red head cock against his hole to make him understand what he wanted.

"It will hurt if I don't do it properly." Gaara said, but the little trembling in his voice didn't go unnoticed.

"It's okay, you can. Slowly. I want you now..." Kankuro sighed as he felt Gaara entering him. "Yes, like this..."

It was a bit painful, but he liked the feeling. Being finally filled by the one he loved. He loved how Gaara stopped moving once he was completely inside him, how he was panting, how he was desperate to move. Kankuro loved seeing him like this, that turned on, that eager. Playfully, he moved his hips a bit, asking Gaara to move.

Feeling Gaara pulling out made him almost come. It really was the best feeling ever. How Gaara was pushing back now. The pace was slow, sensual. Gaara was kissing his face gently before capturing his lips in a sensual kiss.

They were not in a hurry like they seemed to be lately. It was not fucking at all. Gaara always made love to him and maybe that's why he loved it so freaking much. The slow built of pleasure, the messy heartbeats. It was what Kankuro loved the most.

His mind went blank when the red head changed his angle a bit. He was just able to moan in Gaara's ear and he could feel his little brother tensing. He was close to come. Kankuro smiled and grabbed his cock and started stroking himself. He wanted to come at the same time. Nothing was more perfect than that.

Feeling Kankuro's tightening around him was making it difficult to keep on with the slow movements he was doing. He wanted to go deeper and faster now, but seeing his older brother in ecstasy like this, he didn't want to lose control. But now, Kankuro's hips were moving faster. And when the brunet opened his eyes and bit his lips while looking at him, Gaara wasn't able to control himself much longer.

He went deeper, faster, groaning in Kankuro's ears. He wanted to come inside him and see his brother reaching climax with him.

"Gaara, I... I love you... Aaaah!" Kankuro screamed as he came into his hand.

Gaara kept on thrusting into him, making him cry out in pleasure until the red head finally released himself inside the brunet, deep.

He moaned as Gaara captured his lips as he pulled out of him and lay down next to him. Kankuro took him in his arms, kissing his forehead.

"I love you..." He whispered into Gaara's hair.

"I know." Gaara answered, closing his eyes. He felt so tired all of a sudden.

"I have to go home." Kankuro said, trying to get up, but Gaara stopped him.

"Why?" The redhead asked, not happy about it.

"I need some new clothes if I spend the night here. I wanted to be with you so much I completely forgot about it." Kankuro smiled and leaned to kiss his little brother softly.

"Just move in with me..." Gaara muttered sleepily.

The brunet smiled and got up quickly, wincing in pain. Damn, the aftermath was not his favorite part.

"Come back quick. I'm not finished with you." Gaara said when Kankuro opened the bedroom's door.

"Yes, of course." Kankuro chuckled as he saw Gaara fall asleep completely.

*'*

The sun was going down as he walked faster to his home. He had taken a quick shower and he was now humming happily, taking what he needed to get back to Gaara's house. He was smiling dumbly as he recalled how Gaara fell asleep right away, promising him a long night of love making even though he was clearly very tired.

He opened his door and in the process, he dropped his bag.

"Fuck, I will never let him do me again, I feel like a grandpa..." Kankuro muttered as he reached for his bag.

"Kankuro!" A familiar voice raised behind him.

He turned his head and was surprised to see his sister walking to him."Temari? What are you doing here? Why aren't you home with your boyfriend?"

"He left a few minutes ago and..." She glanced at Kankuro's hand. "Oh, you... Going to see your boyfriend?"

"Ah, hm, yes, I am." Kankuro smiled happily. Boyfriend. How he wanted to call Gaara like this. "So, why are you here?"

"Well, hm..." She couldn't find the words.

"Sure you alright? If you just want to tease me, I'm on my way." Kankuro closed his door.

He was about to walked away when Temari grabbed his wrist.

"Temari, what the hell?" Kankuro exclaimed. She was just stranger and stranger these days.

"We need to talk." Temari said firmly. She looked very determined and Kankuro felt ill at ease.

"About what?" Kankuro asked, his heart beating like crazy.

_What if she knows?_

"You know about what." The words slammed and Kankuro's heart stopped.

She opened the door, invited him in his own house.

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here is the second part. It's not the last, far from it, if you want a sequel, of course.
> 
> I don't know if it's going to be a Happy Ending kind of story. It's a subject that he complicated and well, let's face it, Kankuro is going to have his ass kicked by Temari.
> 
> Thank you to everyone that will read and comment it :) it always makes me smile like a psychopath :) I'm sane, yes I am :)


End file.
